


Made with Love

by KaizokuHime



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sandwiches, pining while making sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/pseuds/KaizokuHime
Summary: It's said the way to a man's heart is through food... can Clark manage to win over the stubborn Bat with his sandwiches?





	1. Chapter 1

It all started at the end of a long day of saving the world. From stopping the latest super villain to saving a cute cat from a tree, Superman hardly had time to do his actual job of reporting the news. Luckily he didn’t have any new leads or exciting stories at the moment but Clark still felt guilty about neglecting to do anything important in his duty as a reporter. 

Night had fallen hours ago but Clark had just arrived home and he was starving. With his low budget and hurry to get something to eat without waiting for it to be delivered, he decided to make himself a sandwich. Or three. He was still a growing boy… even if he was in his thirties...

As his mind wandered during the sandwich making process his ears turned towards Gotham, unconsciously seeking out the Bat, as he did far too often these days. After years of friendship he hadn’t noticed the shift in his feelings for Bruce until it was too late. Now it was a struggle not to make up excuses just to be around the man, even if he got nothing but a grunt or a sigh in response. 

Speaking of sounds, Batman’s heartbeat was as steady as usual but there was an unfamiliar sound accompanying it today, a growl or a gurgle not originating from his vocal chords. As he trained his ear towards Gotham he accidentally squeezed the tomato he was preparing to cut, splattering jucy red seeds across the kitchen and his shirt. Meanwhile the more Clark focused in on the sounds the more familiar they sounded… Was that Bruce’s stomach grumbling?! 

That didn’t seem like him, to so easily allow for a factor like hunger to come into play while fighting crime. Then again, he does tend to get carried away when in the middle of an investigation and ends up skipping meals. But would Alfred really allow Bruce to leave on patrol without having his supper? Just in case, Clark should go over and check on him. And why not make and deliver Bruce a sandwich while he’s at it? Even Batman couldn’t chase him out of Gotham if he brought food. 

After cleaning up the mess he had made while not paying attention, he quickly sliced some more bread, then added some fresh turkey, cheese, and bacon, then toasted it lightly with his heat vision before adding some lettuce, tomato, and fresh pesto he had gotten yesterday from the farm. Carefully placing the top slice over the bottom, he gave the sandwich a quick pat for luck before wrapping it up for the flight over. A warm sandwich, made with love, ready to be delivered to a hungry bat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce broods and gets a sandwich.

It had been a busy night of fighting crime; half the night was over before there had finally been enough of a lull for Batman to take a break, while still keeping watch over his city on one of his favorite gargoyles. It was only at this moment that he noticed that he was hungry, starving even. He did tend to neglect taking care of himself while focused on a case, which he had been for over a week now, so it wasn’t too much of a surprise. But still, it was embarrassing for his body to betray him like this. 

It was a good thing he was alone up here; it wouldn’t do for the criminals of Gotham to know that he felt hunger for anything but crime, and if one of his allies was here they would surely laugh at him, at least until he glared at them long enough. 

He especially didn’t want Clar- Superman to know about this. He didn’t want to see his disappointed face when he realized that Bruce had accidently neglected his health. Or hear the small chuckle that would inevitably break free after he realized he was ok and that the situation was quite humorous. 

But worst of all would be his eyes. Most people didn’t realize, too focused on Superman’s powers of strength and flight to realize his most powerful superpower; the ability to make people ashamed of their actions just by looking at them in disappointment with those beautiful eyes. Bruce had to avoid those at all costs because he was not immune to those yet and receiving such a focused gaze did things to his heart which were unfortunately noticeable by the Kryptonian in question. 

Batman’s heart did not skip. Especially not around those unforgettable ocean blue eyes that were always filled with such caring, even when hidden behind thick, nerdy lenses. That little curly bit of hair that would always twitch with certain gestures, drawing Bruce’s eyes to its silken length, tempting him to adjust it just to feel how soft it is. And his lips; cupid’s bow, pink and plump, Bruce had never seen such kissable lips before, their attractiveness increased exponentially whenever Clark smiled. No, it certainly did not skip or yearn for what could not be his.

And now he had just wasted ten minutes thinking about Clark when he was supposed to be guarding Gotham, an occurrence that happened with alarming frequency these days. The closer their relationship became the harder it was to deny his attraction to the Big Blue Boyscout. 

\--A flash of red in his peripheral vision--

“Hey B, busy night? I was just taking a break myself and thought I’d check and see if you would like something to eat.” Superman said from behind him, likely smiling guilelessly. He’d probably heard his stomach growling but wasn’t bringing it up because Clark knew he would be embarrassed, the considerate jerk. “I brought some sandwiches.”

His stomach decided to betray him again, gurgling loudly, causing Superman to chuckle. All aloofness lost, Bruce decided to turn around and face him as he began to take things out of the bag he had stored away somewhere on his person. Where on earth did he store things while wearing a skintight suit? 

Batman grunted in reply to the offered sandwich, but the speed with which he grabbed it spoke louder than words. He quickly unwrapped the sandwich and was pleasantly surprised to find it warm and may have cradled it in his hands a few seconds longer than necessary in an attempt to absorb some of its heat to bide off the chill that always seemed to permeate Gotham. But he regretted that choice the moment he bit into the sandwich; he was overcome by delicious combinations of flavors, tender turkey, juicy tomatoes, crisp lettuce, and creamy pesto, all coming together to become the most delicious sandwich he had ever eaten, even better than Alfred’s. He could barely contain his moan of contentment as he scarfed it down. He was more disappointed than he’d like to admit when he looked down to see that he’d already finished it. 

Now that he’d regained his self control he refused to look at Clark, like hell he was going to look up to see the smug smirk that was undoubtedly there. “So, did you like it?” Superman chuckled. “I suppose I should take your silence as my answer.”

“It was … good” Bruce said reluctantly, not wanting leave such a fine sandwich uncomplemented, and was immediately rewarded with a dazzling smile. “Thanks B. Maybe I’ll bring you another some time.” 

“Don’t count on it.” Batman said, even as he was looking forward to such an occurrence. Even just the thought of another heavenly sandwich had him almost drooling. And having more opportunities to spend more time with the kindest, gentlest soul he had ever met wasn’t bad either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait.

That was not the last he’d seen of Superman and super-delicious sandwiches. At least once a week the man of steel managed to find an excuse to stop by and deliver a sandwich. Out on patrol, during one of his infrequent visits to Metropolis, he even pulled him aside during a gala just in case he was hungry and too busy to grab food. 

After the third sandwich Bruce couldn’t resist satisfying his curiosity to discover what was making the sandwiches so delicious. Looking back on it might make it sound silly, ok, it was a little silly, but he had to know what it was. He carefully studied the different components of the piece of sandwich he had refrained from eating. 

Were the ingredients rare or high quality? Nope, just normal store-bought ingredients except for the pesto. Were the combination of ingredients superior to other sandwiches? He asked Alfred to make him a sandwich with the exact same ingredients but it just wasn’t the same. Were there hidden ingredients that enhanced the flavor without being noticed? A kind of secret ingredient? Not one that he’d been able to detect. He was stumped. 

He moved on from analysing the sandwiches to analysing Superman’s increased number of interactions with Bruce and Batman. While it had become obvious many years ago that Clark liked to hang out with Bruce on and off duty, he had never usually visited more than two times a month, unless they were working together on a case. 

Something had changed and he didn’t know what or why, but he had to admit to himself that he liked Clark being around more often, even if Bruce knew it would just make his feelings harder to ignore. Especially when he was tucked into bed after patrol and couldn’t help feeling colder without the unusually warm Kryptonian by his side. Almost able to imagine him tucked around his body keeping both his body and heart warm, only to open his eyes and see the empty pillow across from him. 

But such daydreams were useless; it was unlikely that Clark held similar feelings and even if he did like Bruce that way all of Bruce’s problems and insecurities would undoubtedly drive him away. It was better to not give much thought to a hope only to have it savagely dashed later on. Not that Clark would be harsh with his rejection, his mother had raised him too well, no, Bruce knew that if they did start such a relationship he would not be able to return to his current solitary existence, not after sharing his life with the other half of his soul.

\--

This evening Bruce found himself at yet another Gala that he couldn’t avoid attending. It was for a good cause and he needed to be seen in public more to make up for all the time he had spent taking down a drug-trafficking ring that had foolishly tried to expand into Batman’s City. 

He had entered with a model, whose name he had already forgotten, and made a round of greetings and was currently suffering in the company of a man who couldn’t speak on a topic for more than a minute without somehow making the conversation about himself again. He was even more infuriating than Brucie Wayne was supposed to be! 

He was desperately looking for an escape, not able to stand being in the man’s vicinity any longer without wanting to punch the man in the face, when he caught sight of a poorly fitted tweed suit. He quickly made excuses to the punchable man and hurried over to Clark, who luckily was not interviewing anyone at the moment, grabbed his arm and practically dragged him across the room and out onto the balcony. 

Bruce couldn’t stop himself from holding on to Clark’s arm while breathing a sigh of relief from having escaped the situation. Then he glanced up at Clark and felt his heart skip a beat at the warmth in his eyes. He felt himself being pulled closer in his arms but couldn’t concentrate after Clark licked his lips, drawing his gaze to their perfection. 

Then Bruce suddenly notice how close they were and sucked in a surprised breath. Clark’s eyes immediately flickered to his own lips, and stayed there as he moved closer and closer. Then he whispered “Bruce,” reverently in his stupidly-perfect voice and Bruce, who could not longer resist, snapped, grabbing the back of Clark’s, Superman’s, head and forcefully brought their lips together in a kiss he hoped would be one of many.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks finally admit their feelings.

While it was not one of the favorite parts of his job, Clark didn’t mind too much being assigned to write a society puff piece, especially now, when it gave him an excuse to see Bruce again. Clark had actually managed to get some good quotes from those attending the party so he was in a good mood. 

Bruce, on the other hand, seemed to be struggling to hold in his rage towards his narcissistic conversation partner, who was now detailing an incident which he claimed proved why one should never hire women or minorities due to their inherent inferiority, their intellect insignificant when pitted against the man’s own. As pacifistic as Clark was, and especially tried to remain while acting as Clark Kent, even he was becoming enraged by this man. 

Bruce had apparently had enough and was rapidly making his way towards the reporter, who was more than happy to help the man escape from that conversation. After arriving at an empty balcony Clark was surprised by Bruce’s continued proximity; the man was usually so guarded about his personal space, and yet here Clark was inside his personal bubble with him. He was even hanging onto the reporter’s arm! When Bruce sighed in relief his breath tickled Clark’s cheek, which only added to the intimacy of the moment. 

He couldn’t resist pulling Bruce closer, carefully reading his body language to see if he had pushed too far. But the billionaire stayed relaxed, his eyes fixed on Clark’s lips after he unconsciously licked them. When Bruce sucked in a surprised breath the man of steel couldn’t help drawing even closer, a breathless “Bruce” escaping his lips. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed at the back of his head, tangling in his hair even as it was pulling him towards the other man and into a kiss. 

Rao. Clark had never thought this would actually happen, even as he couldn’t help imagining it. Bruce’s lips soft against his, stepping forward to hold him in his arms and intensifying the kiss, close enough now that their scents enveloping them like a blanket. Feeling Bruce shivering slightly, Kal wrapped his arm around his waist to pull them even closer and willed his body heat to radiate a bit more to keep the beautiful man in his arms safe from the evening’s chill. 

He didn’t know why this was happening exactly, but he embraced this chance to show his love for his dark knight, his partner, his best friend, and hoped that this was Bruce conveying his feelings in the best way he knew how. He always was a man of action. 

Maybe Ma was right. When Clark talked about how their relationship was not changing much even as he started hanging out with him more and giving him sandwiches, she just smiled to herself and said it would work out. “The best way to anyone’s heart is through their stomach.”   
\--

When they finally pushed apart Bruce was still dazed. How could that have been even better than he’d imagined? The warmth of his mouth, the strength in his arms, Clark’s newfound ability to not only warm himself but the air around them… he’ll have to explain that later. He’d been right before; now that he’d had those arms wrapped around him and felt his love conveyed through his kisses, he never wants to leave. 

“Wow.” Bruce says before shaking himself out of his daze. “S-” cough “Sorry about suddenly grabbing you like that; my self control slipped a little. I had been hoping that you felt the same but I got ahead of myself. If Alfred ever finds out I’ll never live it down.”

“Oh, Bruce, I’ve been waiting for this for so long that I’ll forgive you for being less than a gentleman. I’m sure you can make it up to me later,” he grins with that perfect smile, creasing his eyes. Then a spark of mischief appears as he comments, “Alfred really won’t. You better hope he doesn’t find out. Or tells Dick and the rest of the kids.”

“Oh god, no,” he can’t help but moan. “He wouldn’t happen to get this information from a certain investigative reporter? With adorably thick glasses and a fondness for plaid?”

Clark did his best to look offended at the notion but quickly burst into laughter. “Am I really that untrustworthy?”

“Not at all.” Now the billionaire had no idea where to go from here. He had never planned for this and didn’t want to fall back on Brucie mannerisms. He never wanted to be anything but genuine with his best friend and he wanted something much more than a night together. He wanted all this man’s nights. And his days. And to wake up in bed together in the embrace of each other’s arms. 

Clark quickly caught on his speechlessness. “So B, you busy? Wanna leave and get something to eat? I can make us some sandwiches.” 

“I suppose I don’t have anything else better to do,” Bruce said, even as his stomach growled loudly. “How do you even make them so delicious? I tried to make one but it was never as delicious.”

“It’s simple,” Clark replied, smile deepening and eyes filled with emotion. “I make them with love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I hope I made it up to you all. That kissing session probably lasted way too long and I couldn't help getting sappy, but I hope you liked it. Thank you for all the lovely comments! Hime out.


End file.
